Children's Picture House
|running time = 65 minutes |catalogue number = NCH3000 |rating = }}Children's Picture House is a children's compilation VHS release by National Children's Home which is distributed by The Video Collection on 1st October 1990. It features 5 best loved characters in over an hour of stories. A donation from the sale of this video will go towards the National Children's Home Appeal. Description NCH is a leading nationwide child care charity, caring for over 14,000 children and families in need in some 200 centres across the country. Sadly the need for support continues to grow and our challenge is to develop our work into new areas helping victims of abuse, disable children, families in poverty, and those without homes. A donation from the sale of this video goes to the National Children's Home, but if you would like to find out more about our work, please write to: NCH, Freepost, 85 Highbury Park, London. N5 1FB. Special thanks from all the children, young people and families benefiting your purchase of this tape. Episodes *'COUNT DUCKULA - ''Transylvanian Homesick Blues' © 1989 Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. *'HUCKLEBERRY HOUND - Sheriff Huckleberry' © 1958 Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. *'FIREMAN SAM - The Lost Cat' © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd. © 1987 S4C - Channel 4 Wales *'PADDINGTON - Paddington Goes To School' © Paddington & Co / Filmfair Ltd., 1986 *'BARNEY - Barney Gets Into Mischief' © Barney Entertainments Ltd 1989 Credits Here are the credits to the shows on this children's compilation video. 'Count Duckula' *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert and Ruby Wax. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert and Peter Richard Reeves. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Original Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Design Assistant: Andrea Hough. *Storyboard by John Stevenson and David Elvin. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Jose Maria Zumel, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. *Animated by Pedro Molina, Manuel Garcia, Engel Gallego, Eduard Sasu, Julio Diez, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Pedro Mohdano, Mariank Rueda, Alberto Conejo, Ignacio Amero, Ezequiel Martin, Miguel Angel Fuertes, Vincente Rodrigues, Stefanescu Bujor, Juan Antonio Serrano, Amaro Canretoro, Francisco Tena, Juan Antonio Rojo, Engel Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Emilio Lujan. Ramon Garcia, Chris Doyle, Paca Moreno, Valentín Caín, Manuel Galiana, Luis L. Varela, Manuel Doctor, Fernando Gallego, Julian Tarrago, Javier Gutierrez, Maria Vincent Rodriguez, Fernando Jariego, Rob Stevenhajen, Russell Brookes, Carmen Chenza, Marivi Rodriguez and Pedro Jorge Gill. *Backgrounds by Miguel Angel, Milagros Banares, Higashi Turuma and Felix Cascajo. *Background Supervisor: Carlos Alfonso. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Ganzalez. *Painting by María Del Mar Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, María Jose Alvarez, Loli Torrez, Paco Villanueva, Ángeles Vacas, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and María Fernández. *Painting Supervisor: Paloma Anton. *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Control by Bob Burrows, Julio Diez, Chris Phillips, Simon White and Phil McMylor. *Edited by Eilis Ward and Patrick Haggerty. *Assistant Editors: Bob Ashton and Hilary Wyatt. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1989. 'Huckleberry Hound' *Distributed by H-B Enterprises, ''Inc. 'Fireman Sam' *Told by John Alderton. *Characters and Storylines created by Rob Lee. *Original idea by Dave Gingell and Dave Jones. *Assisted by Mike Young. *Written by Nia Ceidiog. *Sets by Beverley Knowlden and Linda Thodesen. *Vehicles by Brian Anderson. *Puppets by Ian Frampton and Alison Johnston. *Engineering Consultant: Mel Grigg. *Edited by William Oswald and Jane Murrell. *Sound by John Cross. *Music by Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson. *Lyrics by Robin Lyons. *Sung by Maldwyn Pope. *Produced and Directed by Ian Frampton and John Walker. 'Paddington Goes to School' *Written by Michael Bond. *Narrated by Sir Michael Hordern. *Animated and Directed by Martin Pullen. *Assistant Model Animators: Jo Pierpoint-White and Jeff Newitt. *Model Maker: Linda Thodesen. *Cut Out Animation Director: Ian Sachs. *Cut Out Animation Co-ordinator: Steve Colwell. *Animated by Sheila Graber, Pete Arthy and Geoff Loynes. *Trace and Paint by Alma Sachs, Lynne Sachs and Heather Boucher. *Original Film Design by Ivor Wood. *Paddington Theme Music by Bert Chappel. *Editor: Robert Dunbar. *Assistant Editor: Mark Woodroffe. *Dubbing Mixer: Dave Skilton. *Produced by Barrie Edwards. *Executive Producer: Graham Clutterbuck. *A FilmFair London Presentation. *© Paddington and Company/FilmFair Ltd 1984. 'Barney' *From an original idea by Shirley-Anne Lewis. *Based on characters created by Lisa Kopper. *Written by Peter Bonnici. *Directed by Robert Balser. *Produced by John Coates. *With the voices of Tim Brooke-Taylor, Harry Enfield, Jan Ravens and Enn Reitel. *Music written and arranged by Colin Frechter. *Music Producer: Martin Wyatt. *Layouts by Miquel Pujol, Joan Espinach, Joanne Gooding, Mike Pocock and Mike Williams. *Backgrounds by Dean Spille and Miguel Capuz. *Storyboard by Robert Balser and Miquel Pujol. Production Co-ordinator: Julio Taltavull *Colour Supervisor: Carme Moline. *Cameraman: Elvira Leon. *Animated by Isabel Belio, Francisca Morena, Juan Gomez, Dario Duran, Maite Lopez, Mike Pocock, Joanne Gooding, Ma. Elena Arias, Lucy Humphries, Inma Puig, Milimetros, Alphonso Prods and Mike Williams. *Colour by Cinematiraje Riera, S.A. *Recorded and dubbed at John Wood Studios. *Edited by Jose Palleja and Taylor Grant. *Assistant Editor: Mark Edwards. *Colourists: Carolina Vidal, Neus Miro, Dolores Gamero, Ross Blanco and Nuria Meseras. *Xeroxing by David Maseras. *Executive Producer: David Hamilton. *Associate Producer: Claire Derry. *Production by Pegbar Productions, S.A. Spain for Barney Entertainments Ltd. © 1989. *Distributed under exclusive licence from Link Licensing Limited. Trivia *The Video Collection copyright warning from the 1986-1995 ident is played at the start of the video after the still NCH logo and before the Children's Picture House title card. *The ending credits of the "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" episode of Count Duckula which is shown on this video are the compiled closing credits with the 'Cosgrove Hall Productions' copyright credit in 1989 are all taken from the Lollipop video release of "Count Duckula - Transylvanian Homesick Blues" which was distributed under license from Thames Video International and packaged by Video Collection International Ltd in 1989. Opening (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) *BBFC U card *NCH logo *Warning screen (1986-1995) *Children's Picture House Title Card *Count Duckula Intro *Start of Transylvanian Homesick Blues (1988) Closing (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) *End of Barney Gets Into Mischief (1989) *Barney The Dog Credits *NCH logo Gallery Childrens-Picture-House-Huckleberry-Hound-count-Duckula-barney-Rare-Vhs-Video- 57.jpg Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Count Duckula Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Children's Compilations Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC U Category:Barry Clayton (Count Duckula Narrator) Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:FilmFair Category:Paddington Bear Category:Michael Hordern (Paddington Bear Narrator)‎ Category:Thames Television Category:Enn Reitel (Barney Narrator) Category:Barney Category:Fireman Sam Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:BBC Category:S4C Category:Bumper Films Category:TVC London Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:DVD Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards